


Going to High School

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: A young kid manges to skip middle school andends up in high school. The only thing is he rather be with his friends and have a normle life. He thought the worse when entering high school but had no clue what happens to him.What will happen to this young kid in high school?Only one way to find out





	Going to High School

My summer was quick, sad, and boring. All I did was say good bye to my old life. I could not believe I could fit the life I had into 3 to 4 boxes. After that I got a new start that I did not want in the first place. I could not fit everything into my new room that was in my old room. I stood in my room most days. 

The only time I went outside was to the garage, cutting the grass, or to the store. There was no one my age or even close in my new neighborhood. Nothing but old people and seven year olds if not younger. Tomorrow is the first day of school and I just know what is going to happen. I am going to be bullied. Oh why do I have to be a freshmen. I woke up early for the long day ahead of me. I did not know what to wear. The first day is the most important day. It is the day everyone will judge you based on what you look like and what you do.

The judging really starts in the fourth grade but this is high school where they judge you more than ever before. The first day is like the most important test you will ever take. Soon I was in school looking around to find my first class. Everyone looked at me like I should not be there. Maybe they are right. The only reason why I am here is because I'm a genius. I skipped middle school and was about to skip the middle of sixth grade too, but I wanted at least finish it. Because I know this was the last time I could be well normal and spend time with my friends.

So I guess it is time to tell you little more about myself. Well as you found out I am a genus and I just finished sixth grade. So that makes me 11. I won't be 12 for a while. You probably think my math is little off. Normally you would be right, however I did skip first grade. I did not like that I skipped a grade. I felt that they thought I was better than them. Maybe I am smarter than them but I have the same kind of feelings the other kids have at their age. Maybe even more since I was a year younger than they were. Before I moved I use to live three towns over. Or was it four or five? I fell asleep during the car ride. My name is Zack and now for my looks. If that's important for you than just leave.

I am not going to tell you. Just use your imagination. I know you probably think I'm lazy for not telling you what I look like. You might be right, but I don't feel like telling you on what I look like. Is that so wrong? Now back to the story. When I entered my first class all the kids looked at me. Wait scratch that. All the teenagers looked at me. (Just because I am a genus don't mean I don't make mistakes.) I did not want to sit in the front so I went into the back. Just as I was about to sit down the teacher Mr. Har looked at me. He waved me over and I just know what is going to happen.When I got close to Mr. Har some guy took the seat I was going to take. Just then the bell went off. When it stopped Mr. Har spoke. 

"Can I have your attention please? This student is Zack and he recently moved here. He is indeed in the right class. Zack happens to skip two grades. Just treat him how you want to be treated." He then turns his attention towards me. "There you go the last desk." pointing it out. 

You guessed it right in the front row by his desk. From now on I am going to put my bag down first. Mr. Har started the class and I quickly got broad. It is not because I knew the stuff he is talking about it was just boring. I could not put my head down and just act like a normal kid. I have to somehow set the example for everyone. I don't get it I am the one needs to see a good example not be one. I was glad class ended and now I was off to my next one. I did not waste any time. I quickly put my bag down at the back of the room and sat down. 

At the end of the day I was only had to sit in the front once. I did not like high school and wish I could just go to the seventh grade. I knew that was not going to happen. The next day it did not get better. Mostly because we had to change for gym. No more running around in gym on what you have on that day. Instead you have to have gym shorts and a gym shirt. By the way even the small size did not fit me. I did not try them on I just knew by looking at them. I also did not want to show my body off to these older kids. I probably would have to change in Junior high as well but at least the kids there will be the same like I am. 

In the locker room I did not see anyone with underwear only boxers. Another thing that makes me different. My mom most likely won't buy me any. As I looked around I was glad I was not the only short one there. True he was taller than me but still if I was not in there he would of been the short one. Then something happened to me that no guy wants to happen in the locker room. That's right I got a bonnier while looking at that short kid. Luckily I had my shorts on so no one even seen. I think his name is Mason. As I was looking at Mason a question came to mind. Why did I get one at that time looking at him? 

Do I secretly like him that way? I can't lie to myself he is cute and for some reason or other I want to see his dare I say it his dick. What has come over me? Am I gay or maybe bi or just wanting to know? So many questions but no real answers yet. I need to find out somehow. It has been a week and I have not made any friends. None of my class mates talk to me and I end up eating alone. When lunch was over I made my way to the washroom. I don't know if it was a big mistake or not. 

Mostly because when I entered I heard moaning coming from one of the stalls and it had two pairs of feet. I made my way back out and just decided to go find a washroom closer to the classroom. I wanted to find out who they were but I thought I would be forced to suck one or both of them or get beat up. Maybe both of those things would happen and be labeled. Well I am already labeled I just don't want to be double labeled. Douse high school do that anyway? 

Label you more than once. I hope not. It's bad enough to have one. So as soon as I sat down Mason came in and just looked at me and he took his seat. I wondered why he looked at me but I decide not to over think it. As Mr. Klondike (Yes like the Ice cream but he said he is not related.) 

was waiting for the bell to ring Mason looked at me again. Maybe he wants to be my friend but I will wait and see. The class soon started. As Mr. Klondike was talking about our homework Mason once again looked at me. I had no clue why he was keep on doing this. I was beginning to think something bad was going to happen. After a while class was over and Mason was out of class before me. I knew I had to get out of the classroom and not look I was scared but I was. When I did go out I did not see him at all. That could be good or bad. My money is on something bad. When school got out I walked home like I normally do that's when Mason came along right behind me. Thank god it was just him and me. For the first time he talked to me. Matter of fact the first student to talk to me. 

"So Zack, Its Zack right?"

"Yah it is."

"Oh ok cool I'm.."

"Mason I know we have Gym and English."

"Yah that's right I think we have lunch too."

"Maybe I eat by myself."

"Why is that?" 

"You are joking right? No one wants to sit with a kid even more if the kid is smart or even smarter than them."

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Ok."

"Why did you skip two grades if you don't like it?" 

"I did not have the choice. It was my mom's. I rather be back home with my friends instead of being alone." 

"I know it's hard to make new friends when you just moved. I moved here when I was going into the eighth grade." 

"Really?" 

"Yah why don't I become your first friend? 

"Yah I would like that." 

Two weeks after Mason talked to me on the way home we started hanging out at lunch but he never came over and I never went over to his house. I think Mason is more a school friend you only hang out with at school. Yesterday we had a English test and I had gotten an A no surprise there. However Mason was not so lucky. He ended up with a F. It was a high F but still a F. Lately Mason has not been doing well in Mr. Klondike's class. Mason has been getting lots of low C's and high D's. That day my life changed even more. After class Mr. Klondike talked to Mason and I about Mr. being his Tutor.

(Is that how you spell it? Never needed to spell the word until now.) So anyways I ended up with his information and I was to go to his house after school every day. While Mr. Klondike was telling us all this I did not know what to think. After school I called my mom and told her what was going on. Soon I was at Mason's house for the first time. Let me tell you something it was bigger than mine. It turns out his dad is very rich since he was a kid. His dad went to privet school and he did not want the same thing to happen to Mason. 

When we went inside Mason told me we have the house to ourselves until six the earliest. He sounded he was used to being home alone every day. We decided to do English last. Mostly because we did not know how long it will take. It took a while but we finished. Mason thanked me and then it happened. Mason Rees kissed me right on the lips. He quickly realized what he did and he told me he was sorry, but I kissed him back. The next thing I know I'm in his room sitting on his bed with my boxers and shorts around my ankles. Mason went on his knees and started to put my limp dick in his mouth. Just the feel of his mouth made me go hard. As he sucked me my hands when on the back off his head. Mason licked the sides of my dick and then started sucking my balls. I could not stop myself from moaning. This made him suck me even faster. I felt like I was going to cum but mason stopped before I could.

He then started to get naked and he begged me to fuck him. I could not say no to a hot boy like Mason. He laid on his back and I started to do what I seen in porn. As I was fucking him he was moaning and wanted me to fuck him faster. So I did and I managed to make out with him. He kept on moaning and want me to go even faster. Soon I started to have my dry cum and that made Mason cum all over his chest and mine. I always wanted to try cum so I did by licking off of his chest. He licked his cum of my chest after I sucked off his cum on his dick. That's the story how Mason and I became more then friends 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know. Also feel free to read my other stories


End file.
